


Come Back To Me

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Coma, Grieving Jace, Hurt Simon Lewis, Jace talks, Love, M/M, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon is hurt and in a coma. Jace talks to him.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Come Back To Me

**_The bag over his head was yanked off his head harshly. Simon winced and blinked rapidly. He was standing at the pier, the wind blowing wildly around him._ **

**_“I wish there was another way, Lewis.” A familiar voice said, in a casual tone. “But if I can’t have him, you don’t get to.” Cold green eyes stared at him with contempt._ **

**_Simon licked his lips as he saw his assailant lift a gun and point it at him. He took a step back but someone gripped him at his biceps, pulling him against a hard chest._ **

**_“Don’t do this.” Simon hated the pleading tone in his voice but this was…crazy. He had a gun pointed at his chest by someone he…_ **

**_“When you are gone, he’ll come back to me.” His assailant said, removing the safety of the gun with a click that he heard despite the roaring wind. An expression flickered in the assailant’s eyes. A sudden gust of wind pushed of the dark hoodie and bright red hair was revealed._ **

**_“Clary…” Simon started, ready to beg. He didn’t want to die. Not now. Not when he and Jace were finally together. Not when he was finally happy. He didn’t want to leave Jace alone._ **

**_“Sorry.” She said. “but it has to be this way.” Clary said. Clary Fray, his best friend, his family cocked her head to the side and pulled the trigger._ **

**_White hot pain exploded in his chest and he looked down to see a growing bright red stain growing on his white tshirt. The person at his back let him go and he crumpled to the ground. He clutched at his chest, wheezing as his vision blurred at the edges._ **

**_“Damn it.” She growled. “I missed.”_ **

**_He lay on his back as she walked up to him, her gun pointed at his head. He opened his mouth to say something, beg for his life but all that came out was a watery moan. She looked sad for a second before she pulled the trigger again._ **

**_His head exploded in pain and everything went black._ **

**_*****_ **

_He jerked up in bed, a gasp on his lips._

_He struggled with the covers wrapped around his legs as he tried to get his breathing under control._

_He couldn’t remember what had woken him up but it scared the shit out of him. He yanked the covers off and jumped out of bed. Walking to the sink a few feet away, he splashed cold water on his face and took slow deep breaths until his heart rate slowed down._

_Looking into the mirror, he stared at the unfamiliar face staring back at him. Messy brown hair, nondescript face, with boring brown eyes. His nose was cute though. That thought made him snort. He wore a white tshirt and gray sweatpants. His feet were bare._

_He looked around the room he was in. There was a bed, an armchair, a tv and a game console. There was nothing else. No doors, no windows but he wasn’t scared. He felt safe here. He walked and fell into the armchair, picking up the remote sitting on the arm._

_The only thing missing was food._

_As if on cue, his belly rumbled and he chuckled. “What does someone have to do to get some food around here? I feel like…pizza!”_

_Next to the chair was an end table, with a plate of homemade pizza, steaming and it smelt delicious. It reminded him of…_

_Of what?_

_He frowned. Something was wrong._

_But what?_

_His confusion lasted for a couple of seconds before it faded and he switched on the TV._

_*_

_He was contemplating getting up and taking a nap, which was odd because all he had done was watch TV and eat pizza. But he was exhausted, like he had been up for days. His head hurt and his skin itched._

_“Hey babe…”_

_The voice came out of nowhere and he jumped, looking around. The voice sounded so close. Like the owner of the voice sat right next to him. There was something familiar about the voice. Something achingly familiar that made him want to cry._

_“The doctors say it helps to talk to you.” The voice said. It sounded really sad. He pulled his knees up to his chest and shivered. “Thy said you can hear me. I hope so. Because…oh shit.” There was a sob and he wanted to call out to comfort the person talking._

_“Simon, I’m so sorry.” The voice said, brokenly. He froze._

_Simon._

_Was that his name?_

_“I shouldn’t have let you leave that night.” The voice went on. “I should have made you stay and listen to me. Now I…they said you were shot. Babe, please…j-just open your eyes. Wake up, please…I-I love you. I can’t do this without you. You have to wake up.”_

_Simon felt tears fall down his cheeks. Who was talking to him?_

_“I’m going to be here every day.” The voice went on. “I’m-I’m gonna talk and talk. I’ll talk you ear off. I’ll be here when you wake up. So, don’t take too long. You know how much I hate to talk. But..But I’ll do it. I’d do anything for you, Simon. I hope you know that.”_

_Simon let out a sob and closed his eyes._

_There was an image of a blond head pressed against a pale hand._

_Then there was nothing._

_*****_

Jace looked at the pale form on the bed in front of him. Simon was so pale, so fucking thin. The bandage around his head was gone and his hair was growing out again.

“Still nothing?” Clary came up behind him and patted his shoulder.

“No.” Jace didn’t look up. He held Simon’s hand in his, pressing his lips to his knuckles. “There is some brain activity. And he’s better. The bullet in his chest missed any vital organs. They are worried about the small swelling in his brain but other than that, he’s OK.”

“Do they know if he’ll wake up?” she asked, her hand firm on his shoulder, grounding him. She had been there when Magnus had called him about Simon. In fact, she had been great. He would have broken down if not for her.

“There is no reason he shouldn’t wake up.” Jace said. “That what the doctors said. He just needs to do it on his own.” Jace dint say he what he was scared of. He wouldn’t think of the alternative.

“What happens if he doesn’t wake up?” Clary asked. Jace stiffened and kissed Simon’s knuckles again.

“He’ll wake up.”

******

_Simon woke up with a gasp._

_He was back in his bed. He frowned, wondering how he got there. He was certain he fell asleep in the chair. Fell asleep listening to Jace’s voice…_

_His eyes shut open._

_Jace?_

_He knew that name, but he didn’t know how._

_Somehow, he knew the voice talking to him belonged to this Jace._

_“Hey babe.” Simon blinked slowly and smiled._

_“Hey,” he whispered, even though he was certain Jace couldn’t hear him._

_“I’m sorry I’m late.” Jace sounded tired. “Elaine forced me to go home and take a shower. Apparently I was stinking up the room. She also told me to get some sleep but…I can’t. I’m so scared that if I sleep, I’ll never see you again.”_

_“Oh Jace…” Simon whispered._

_“Remember our first date?” Jace said. “I was sick. I was going to take you to that Italian place, Gullianos? But I was so sick. I still don’t know how I drove to your place. You took one look at me and then I puked right there on the porch.” He laughed. “Classy, right? I dunno how you did it but when I was conscious, I was in your bed and you were next to me watching that godawful show you love.”_

_An image of a his fingers stroking damp blond strands came to him and Simon choked out a laugh. He wanted to remember._

_He wanted to see Jace._

_“The next day I felt better, but you were sick.” Jace sighed. “So we spent the weekend taking care of each other.” There was a pause. “I never told you this, but that was one of my best weekends with you. You were so cranky but you gave the best snuggles. So, you need to wake up, Simon. I need my snuggles.”_

_Jace stopped talking but Simon could hear him sniff. “You have to wake up.” Jace whispered._

_Simon stood up and paced._

_What did Jace mean he had to wake up._

_Maybe if he called out, Jace would hear him._

_“Jace!” he tried, his voice loud. “Jace! I’m here! I don’t know what to do!”_

_But there was only silence._

_I don’t know what to do._

_Jace said something about him being shot._

_Why was he shot? Who wanted to shoot him?_

_Maybe he had been mugged?_

_A flash of bright red hair and green eyes crossed his mind so fast he stopped suddenly. Where had that come from._

_‘Sorry’. A cold and familiar voice whispered through his mind. Then there was a flash of a gun and then pain. Simon rubbed at his chest and it came away wet. He looked down at his fingers and saw they were red._

_With blood._

_His blood._

_He looked down to see a red stain spreading on his chest._

_Suddenly, his knees buckled and he fell, hand pressed against his chest._

_No, no, no._

_Then there was darkness._

_*******_

Four months.

Eight months since Simon was shot, four months since he had been talking to his boyfriend. In that time, Simon’s heart had stopped twice and there were a couple of near misses.

He rubbed his cheek and grimaced at the bushy beard. He hadn’t shaved in months. Not that he cared. Simon was what was important. He had taken a break from work to sit with Simon.

“Hey babe…” he said, reaching for Simon’s hand. “So your 30th is in a few weeks. I was thinking we’d go to Barbados. Or Hawaii. Remember, you said you wanted to stay at an island resort? You said we’d do nothing but eat, sleep and fuck.” He snorted even though his eyes prickled. “Fuck, I miss you, Simon. I miss you saying something inappropriate or even snarking at me.” He cupped Simon’s cheek and stroked his bushy beard. “Hell, I would give anything to hear you call me a dick. I’d give anything to hear your voice.”

Simon’s hand twitched in his grip and Jace froze, looking at Simon’s hand. It twitched again.

Jace fumbled with his phone. “Magnus! He moved.”

“Jace?” Magnus’ sleepy voice murmured. “What’s wrong?”

“Simon moved.” Jace’s voice was shaky. “He moved. Please just come.”

******

_“Why won’t you just die?” a voice hissed._

_Simon raised his head wearily. He was curled in a corner, exhausted. This wasn’t Jace. This person was vile and evil._

_“it’s been almost a year.” The voice continued. “Just die so everyone can move on. Do you know what holding on is doing to Jace?”_

_Simon whimpered._

_“Just die, Lewis.” Then Simon felt pressure on his chest. Like he couldn’t breathe._

_He was tired._

_Maybe it was better if he died. Jace would move on. It would be better if he was gone. Besides, he was so fucking tired._

_“I’d give anything to hear your voice.”_

_“I love you, Simon.”_

_“I can’t do this without you.”_

_“Don’t leave me, Simon. Please.”_

_Then there was nothing._

_*******_

_“You scared us for a moment there, babe.” Jace sounded exhausted. “Clary said you just stopped breathing. But there’s some good news. Magnus said they can get you to wake up.”_

_Simon smiled tiredly, yawning._

_“I can’t wait, Si.” Jace said. “I already booked our tickets. I’ll tell you where when you wake up.”_

_Simon closed his eyes and it was dark again._

_He woke up to sobs._

_“Ha-Happy Birthday, babe.” Jace said, sniffling. “I can’t believe you are still here. You should see what you look like. Like a tiny little mountain man. Not that I look much better.”_

_Simon smiled, barely opening his eyes. He was so tired._

_"Babe, I know this is hard for you and you are probably tired of holding on, but I cant do this without you." Jace sounded broken. "I'll do anything...just-just...come back to me. Please."_

_He was going to miss hearing that voice. But he just needed to sleep._

_He closed his eyes, feeling himself drift away._

_“ **Clear!”**_

_*******_

He opened his eyes with a groan. He was so tired. He was in a white room, on an uncomfortable bed. When he felt better he was getting rid of the mattress asap.

“Simon?”

He blinked and jerked at the voice. Turning his head slowly, he found himself staring into familiar eyes on an unfamiliar face. Wild blond hair fell to broad shoulders in a tight black tshirt and the face was covered in a bushy blond beard.

“Who…?” Simon croaked. “Who are you?”

The eyes widened and then other face filled his vision. “Hello, Simon? How do you feel? Are you hurt anywhere? Can you tell me what year it is?”

Then a bright light filled his vision.

“Jesus! Are you trying to blind me?” he grumbled. “My head hurts. What do you mean, what year is it? Its 2019…”

The light vanished and Simon blinked away the receding spots. The doctor smiled.

“Close enough.” He said. “You were in an accident and have been in a coma for a while.”

“Where’s…” Simon licked his dry lips. “Where’s Jace? He’s..he’s gonna be worried.” The doctor’s words finally registered. “Wait, did you say coma?”

Images slammed into him, causing his breathing to spike. Clary. Cold green eyes. Gun. She pointed a gun at him. She shot him.

Clary shot him.

“Simon, calm down.” The doctor’s voice was barely audible in the roaring in his ears. His head pounded with the mother of all migraines. “You are safe…”

“Hey babe…babe…It’s OK. I’m here…” Simon felt someone hold his hands and stroke his wrists slowly. “You’re safe. I promise. Now breathe…”

Simon opened his eyes. When had he closed them and stared into those eyes.

Jace’s eyes.

Jace’s eyes were on the hairy, haggard face. “Jace?” he whispered.

“Yeah.” The eyes filled with tears. “It’s me. I’m here…”

“Clary shot me.” He croaked. “She shot me. Here…” he rubbed at his chest. “And-And…here.” He raised his hand to his head.

Jace stiffened and the relief in his eyes hardened to stone cold fury. “What? Clary…?” he shook his head and smiled shakily. “We’ll handle that later. Fuck, I missed you.”

Simon raised his hands shakily to the bushy beard on Jace’s face. “What the hell happened to you? How long was I…? Wait, did I die?”

Jace choked out a wet chuckle. “Nah, I wouldn’t have let you.” Then his face crumpled and he hugged Simon tight, burying his face in his shoulder. Simon looked up as the doctor discreetly left the room.

“I thought I lost you.” Jace sobbed. “I thought you left me alone.”

“Jace, I don’t understand.” Simon said, reaching out to rub his cheeks. He frowned at the beard on his face. “Do I…? Wait, how long…?”

Jace pulled back and rand his wrist across his eyes. “Too long, babe…”

Simon licked his lips. “Thirsty…” he said. “And hungry…”

Jace nodded and reached for his phone. “I’ll ask Alec to bring you something. I need to call your mom and then the police…”

Simon nodded. “Jace? Clary shot me.”

Jace’s face hardened. “Don’t think about that now. I’ll handle it.”

Simon nodded and lay back down on to the pillows, closing his eyes. His head still ached and he was so tired.

“Hey, Alec?” Jace was saying next to him. Simon felt him lace their fingers together and he squeezed. “Simon’s awake…”

Then everything faded away.

******

Despite the fact that he was told Simon was just sleeping, Jace hovered, biting his nails as he paced Simon’s room.

The doctors told him that Simon was just regaining his strength after the coma. But Jace wasn’t taking any chances. Simon was alive and he was going to be OK.

He growled under his breath when he remembered what Simon had said when he woke up.

Clary.

Alec said she had confessed when he went to her apartment. She had asked for Jace to come and see her but Jace didn’t want to look at her ever again.

She shot Simon.

Oh, she was dead to him.

“How long was I out?” Simon’s sleepy voice slurred from the bed. Jace hurriedly went to his side and sat on the chair next to the bed.

“Well…” Jace grinned. Simon raised a weak hand and touched his beard.

“You look better.” Simon said. He closed his eyes and yawned. “I like the beard.”

Jace laughed. “You want me to keep it?”

“Uh-huh.” Simon said and his stomach growled. Jace laughed.

They said Simon would be cleared for physical therapy in a couple of days and then he’d go home in a week. At the very least.

“Mom said you were here every day.” Simon said opening is eyes. “You didn’t go to work?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “When you were dying? What kind of a boyfriend would I be?”

“But…Jesus Jace for 10 months?” Simon asked.

“Yeah? I wasn’t going to give up on you.” Jace said. He smiled when Simon frowned as he scratched his jaw.

“My face itches.” Simon complained. “I hope you aren’t a fan of beards because I’m shaving this off the first chance I get.”

“Anything you want.” Jace said, leaning to kiss Simon’s hand.

Simon sighed and closed his eyes. And Jace watched him. His cheeks had lost the paleness but he was still very thin.

“I had a dream that I could hear you.” Simon murmured.

“Hmm?” Jace smiled at Simon when he opened his eyes. “Just now?”

“No.” Simon shook his head. “Before. I couldn’t see you but I heard you.”

Jace blinked away the tears threatening to fall. The past several months had taken a toll on his emotional state. “For real?”

“Uh-huh.” Simon yawned. “I love you too.”

Jace sniffed. “Dude, don’t make me start crying again.”

Simon raised his other hand and made grabby motions with his fingers. “Come lie with me.”

Jace didn’t hesitate; he climbed onto the narrow bed and Simon shifted until his head lay on Jace’s shoulder.

Jace kissed his wild messy hair and hugged him. “Thank you.” He whispered.

“What for?” Simon asked, his hand on Jace’s middle, fingers grazing the fabric.

“For coming back.” Jace said. The ordeal of the last few months had him thankful for this moment. “For waking up. For coming back to me.”


End file.
